User blog:Ralok/The Races of Destiny
As is my custom with all up-coming video games and science fiction genres, I will be analyzing the races of the Destiny universe with what little information is available about them. So it is time to begin... Playable Humans right|150px We all know this ugly race, but I am wondering about the missing histories of humanity. I have a strong feeling that the Exos and the Awoken are splinter-species of the human race, but I dont know exactly what that entails. This species is the minority in the Destiny universe, the oppressed and the weak. There is an air of Arthurian magesty about them though, and I feel the need to play one if only out of loyalty to my species. Exos Now the Exos are a fan favorite it seem, but there isnt much known about the race other than the fact that they inhabit the city alongside humanity. I believe strongly that they are splinter race of humanity, or perhaps a form of post-human through cybernetic enhancement... or both. They have been likened to the undead, so they may very well be... salvaged humans. I have four theories on their origins, my first theory is that they were the original settlers of Mars, human beings having to adapt to the radioactive and cold environment through cybernetics. My second theory is they are the first to have inhabited venus... same reason for the seeming cybernetics here. Third, that they are the "survivors" of the last war humanity undertook, there was some talk of a war humanity barely survived, and the Exos may be the grim result of that horrid conflict. My last theory is that they are simply cyborgs or robots and nothing more. Awoken Now the Awoken I have heard a little bit more about than the Exos, they are this mysterious race that... looks very human, and is probably a splinter species of humanity. They are ethereal in some sense but I dont think we are supposed to be "in awe" of them... they are more feeling to me like just another race of humanity that has popped up in the era of destiny. I cannot confirm they are a previously-human species, but if they are I have four ideas on origins. First being martian colonists with genetic engineering, the second being people adapted to Venus (sound familiar yet) although a post-terraformed venus. My third theory is a bit more likely though I think, that they were somehow affected by the traveler and turned into a new race. My fourth theory is that these are the descendents of humans that were not protected by the traveler. Hostile Fallen The fallen have been the race shown most during Destiny's advertisement campaign, and for good reason. They are a very striking species, they are vaguely insectoid and have a sense of tattered nobility with red cloaks and melee weaponry. I dont know what to say about the race, it seems to me that for some reason they think the solar system belongs to them. I wish I knew why this was, but I have no theories, it could be that they are the legal owners via some interstellar charter. But they are the "fallen" but what they have fallen from is a mystery. I am most interested by the Dregs who have only two arms instead of four, it could be that they are juveniles who havent grown them yet, or a sub-species... but my theory is that they are criminals who had their arms removed and are stuck on the frontlines. Cabal coming soon Hive coming soon Vex coming soon Category:Blog posts